


The other world

by spacexcowboy



Series: Aus inspired by other media [1]
Category: Coraline - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood and Gore, Coraline AU, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/M, Inspired by Coraline, Needles, Rats, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexcowboy/pseuds/spacexcowboy
Summary: Everything seemed like a dream in the world beyond the small door. A perfect world that revolved around you, a world where you had no worries but when you refuse your boyfriend, Doppio's request everything spirals into an inescapable nightmare.
Relationships: Diavolo (JoJo)/Reader, Vinegar Doppio/Reader
Series: Aus inspired by other media [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801273
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	1. From a dream to a nightmare

You had wished that you had never gone through the door. You should of never fell for all of Doppio's temptations. He had buried you in gifts, anything you wanted was yours... But eventually you would have to do something in return and make a life changing decision.

"I love you so much dollface" he cooed to you as he saw you in the blue blouse with a matching star patterned skirt. He had a habit of calling you doll face but it wasn't in it's usual sleazy way, he said it in a very cute and endearing way; it was also a bit of a play on the fact he kind of looked like an old fashioned doll himself.

His purple hair flowed in a small nonexistent breeze. His smile was bright and lively that paired well with the little freckles dotted along his rosey cheeks. The only thing that took away from his liveliness was those orange button eyes with pink thread holding them in place.

"Thank you Doppio, I don't know how I would ever be able to thank you" you said as you hugged him.  
"Well there is one way..." He mumbled.  
"Really?" You asked.  
"Yes" he replied as he pulled away and revealed a rectangular box and opening it, you shuddered as you saw it's contents. You knew what he was going to ask once you saw the pair of black buttons along with a needle and some thread.

"You... You want me to sew my eyes?" You asked.  
"Yes, and once you do we can be together forever... Don't you want that?" He explained. For a moment you thought that maybe you should but you remembered about your life in the real world, your friends would really miss you and so would your parents. Even thou they weren't the best and maybe your life was a little dysfunctional but at least it was better then some others.

"Umm... I think I'll pass..." You replied as you took a step back from him.  
"What's the problem? if it's the needle then don't worry. I'll make sure that it doesn't hurt" he cooed as he thrusted the box towards you.  
"Do you perhaps not like the colour, maybe you would prefer lilac or turquoise or vermilion or maybe ivory?" He asked you.  
"I really think you'd look good with ivory... It really brings out your purity" he commented.  
"No... No..." You muttered.  
"Excuse me, I didn't quite hear that!" He yelled as he dropped the box and grabbed your arm. His voice became bitter and irritated.  
"I really should go... My parents must be getting really worried" you said as you tried to walk away.  
"No! You can't leave me!" He screamed as he gripped your arm tightly. Bruises began to form on your arm.  
"Please-"  
"No! Never!" He screamed as he slammed you into the kitchen bench.  
"You can't leave me! You won't leave me! I won't let you leave me!" He continued his tyrant.

You felt so scared, the most you had ever in your life. You felt the items on the kitchen bench behind you and grabbed the kitchen knife and slashed the buttons out of his nonexistent eye sockets.

He hissed out in pain and the sound of those two buttons hitting the floor resonated throughout the room.  
"(Y/n) how could you do this to me?! I'm your boyfriend!" He screamed as he felt around the room. You had completely blinded him.

You swifty took your chance of an escape and headed towards the lounge room.   
"(Y/n)!" He yelled as he followed you, occasionally bumping into the hallway walls.

You ran into the lounge room and headed to the small door.  
You tried to open the door but door knob was playing up.  
"(Y/n), please don't be like this" Doppio pleaded as he stumbled into the room.  
You began to jingle the knob lightly while trying to open it and after a few attempts it finally opened with an awfully creak which alerted Doppio's attention to you.

He lunged towards you and grabbed your leg.  
"(Y/n) just think about this for a moment, if you leave then you life will be just like before... Boring and mundane... Do you really want that?" He asked as he gave you what you assumed would have been the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I choose to go back to my old life, and you can't stop me" you responded as you kicked him off your leg before beginning your last voyage through the tunnel. You picked up the pace as you saw Doppio not far behind. 

The tunnel seemed longer than all the previous times you had been through it but you prevailed and quickly locked the door behind you.  
"(Y/n)!" He screeched an ear piercing screech as he pounded on the door.

He continued for minutes on end, each time he called out to you his voice seemed to change into a deeper and more sinister until he stopped. However you waited a few more minutes just to make sure you were safe.  
You looked at the clock, it was 7pm. You had been in the otherworld for 10 hours, it just proved to you that the otherworld had no sense of time.

"Mom, Dad... I'm home!" You called out but you had no response. It couldn't have taken them all that time to do the shopping.  
You walked into the kitchen and there was a bag full of groceries with flies swarming around it on the bench. You peered inside to see various fruit, veg and meat that had completely spoilt.You wanted to gag at the sight alone and the putrid smell didn't help either.

Perhaps you had been in the otherworld for a lot longer. Your heart pounding with anxiety. You walked into the dining room where your phone had been placed before entering the otherworld.

You turned it on and gasped in horror, it had been a whole week, your parents must be petrified. You unlocked it and called your mother but you got no response. Your father was the same.

You looked at the table for any clues as to where they may be. You found a few letters and found one addressed to you, it was from a university you had applied for but you didn't open it. You didn't care what it said right now, you just wanted to know if your parents were safe.

You quickly grabbed a flashlight and made your way to the front door and opened it, their car was still there. You slowly approached the car and opened the door on the drivers side. No sign of them to be found.  
"What are you doing out here so late at night?" You heard a familiar voice ask you which made chills go down your spine.  
You turned around to see two familiar but definitely not pleasant figures towering over you.

Sorbet and Gelato were their names. They were two of neighbours which your parents had instantly warned you to be wary of and you definitely understood why, they were a quite mischievous pair with a lot of secrets to hide. Whenever you were in their presence you felt that something was going to happen to you if you stayed long enough.

In the otherworld they didn't exist, instead they were replaced with two different people whose names were Squalo and Tiziano. They were so much nicer to be around, they always seemed to brighten the room unlike their real world counterparts. The only similarly you could pick between the two pairs was undeniablity that they were both gay couples.

"Have you seen my parents?" You asked them only to get a chuckle in response.  
"Aww did the little girl lose her Mommy and Daddy?" Gelato said in a slightly mocking tone.  
"No! They've completely vanished" you scowled.  
"We saw them come home from the shops a week ago, they haven't left the area since" Sorbet replied.  
"But I think we can help you find them" Gelato said as he held your hand and led you to their section of the estate.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" You exclaimed as you tried to pull him off.  
"If you want to find them you're going to have to tell us what's going on" Sorbet explained as he followed you. 

Eventually they had forced you down the stairs and into their home. Gelato pushed you down into the old sofa before going into one of the other rooms whilst Sorbet went to the kitchen.  
"Would you like something to drink or eat?" He asked you as he began to grab out three tea cups. In any other situation you would decline such an offer from him but with the thought that you may have not eaten in days you just couldn't refuse.  
"Yes please" you replied as your eye wandered across the room. Most of the room was littered with boxes and the wall was covered in yellowing posters for thousands of theatrical productions. The posters were almost exactly like the ones Squalo and Tiziano had in the otherworld but then again they were quite the thespians. You could still remember their performance which for you had been quite the immersive experience.

"I'm guessing you and Gelato really love the theatre..." You said as you tried to make small talk.  
"Not really, the posters are from Gelato's aunties that lived here before us" he replied.  
"Why did they leave everything behind?" You asked.  
"They died" he replied.  
"Oh" you sighed.  
"Are you alright with jasmine tea? It's the only tea we have left" he asked.  
"Yes that's fine" you replied.  
"Found it!" Gelato exclaimed as he re-entered the room.  
"Found what?" You asked.  
"Is it any of your business?" He hissed which caused you to tense up.  
"I'm just kidding, no need to be such a nervous Nelly" he chuckled before sitting on the sofa opposite yours. Sorbet soon joined and placed three cups of tea with a couple of scones paired with several savoury and sweet fillings to the side on the tray.

"Thanks Honey" Gelato cooed as he wrapped his arms around Sorbet and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away.  
"If we're going to help you (Y/n) you need to tell us what's going on" Sorbet said as he slumped down onto the sofa before picking up one of the scones and smothering it with cottage cheese.

"It's really hard to explain" you said as you picked up a scone and piled on some cherry jam and whipped cream.

Gelato then leaned into Sorbet's ear and whispered something inaudible into his ear. Sorbet nodded in response.

"Is it somehow related to the stories that surround this building?" Gelato asked.  
"What stories?" You asked.

"Oh do you not know the stories about several young girls vanishing over the years" Sorbet asked.  
"No, I haven't..." You replied before taking a bite.  
"Well you know the previous owner of the section of the house you live in" he began  
"Not really... My parents never told her that I was living with them" you explained.  
"No wonder she let your parents buy the house, if she'd known that you were living with them she wouldn't have sold it to them, not even for two million!" Gelato exclaimed.

"Well her name is Maria and she used to have a twin sister called Donatella. As teenagers they moved into the house with the rest of their family" Sorbet continued.

"From what we know Donatella was always in her twins shadow and had a distant relationship with the rest of her family, apparently she had met a man on the other side of the door in the lounge room" Gelato said. Your eyes widened with shock as you sipped your tea. You weren't the only one.  
"And after a few months she disappeared. Her parents thought that she'd ran away but Maria had a feeling that it had something to do with that door and that happened fifteen years ago" Sorbet continued before sipping his tea.

"That isn't the first time a female teenager to young adult has disappeared either, there are two more known cases that date back to the beginning of this place's history and the original blueprints for the house never included that door in the design" Gelato said.  
"You guys must have a lot of time on your hands" you commented as you took another bite out of your scone.  
"We're investigators, it's just what we do" Sorbet said as he shrugged.  
"Wow I would have never thought you guys would be working for the police" you said with doubt. Gelato gave you a smirk before saying "He never said we worked for the police"

His sinister comment sent shivers down your spine. If they knew this much about the house itself then you would hate to know how much they knew about you.

You took another sip of your tea to ease your nerves.  
"(Y/n)" Gelato called to get your attention once more.  
"What?" You asked.  
"As a young female who's probably going through struggles of independence with your parental units you'd be quite the target for such a thing" Gelato stated.  
"And what are you implying?" You hissed.

"Have you had any experience with that door? Can you tell us what lies beyond perhaps?" Gelato asked you.  
"No..." You replied as you took one last sip of tea, only leaving a small amount of tea in the cup as there were too many leaves.  
"Fine then... Keep your secrets" he huffed.  
"What on earth are you talking about?" You said in a cynical tone.  
"You're such a liar but I'll just pretend I don't know and not give you any help" he smirked, causing your face to screw up in annoyance.

"Aww to hell with it!" He said as he tossed something at you and it landed perfectly on your lap. Looked down to see a leather necklace with a circular jade pendant with a hole in the middle.  
"What is this?" You asked.  
"It's a family heirloom and it's supposed to help guide and protect me but it hasn't done jackshit for me" he said in a voice full of sarcasm.  
"But I'm sure it'll do you more good than it ever did for me" he continued.  
"Are you sure? I mean it's a part of your family history and if you had kids... Wouldn't you want to pass it down to them" you said.  
"Nah... I'm never having kids, I can't stand them. At least I know you'll use it" he replied as he finally took a sip from his tea before screwing his face up.  
"Damn it the tea went cold" he hissed.  
"I'll get you another one" Sorbet said as he stood up and grabbed his cup and was about to grab yours before stating.  
"The leaves in your tea have formed a rather strange cluster"

He picked up your cup and inspected it.  
"It looks like a hand" he said.  
"Wait let me see!" Gelato exclaimed as he stood up and also had a look.  
"No it looks more like a giraffe" he retorted.  
"I think it's a sign of danger" Sorbet said.  
"No I think it's a sign that she'll meet a tall, handsome man!" Gelato yelled which began a heated but definitely not relationship breaking argument on what your future may hold.  
For a while you watched the two men bicker at each other while eating the rest of your scone. Eventually the argument went completely off topic and that's when you decided to make your leave with a couple of scones in hand.

🌌🌌🌌

When you arrived home you felt exhausted. You sigh as you walk through the hallway but as soon as you passed the living room a faint scratching could be heard. You walked in to try and find out what it was, I grew louder and louder as you got closer to it.

It was from the other side of the door. You then heard Doppio sobbing and muttering your name and how he wanted you to come back to him.  
"Please open the door... Please let me see you again... Please love me" he whined.  
"No! There is no way I'm opening the door for a crazy bastard like you!" You yelled as you kicked the door.

For a moment everything went silent. Then he started to bang on the door in an aggressive manner.  
"You will! You will! You have no other choice!" A deep, sinister voice yelled which caused you to fall back in horror.

"It's inevitable! You will come back!" He continued. This wasn't the Doppio you had known previously. Whoever this new person was had such a sinister desire to have you.

In fear you quickly scrambled into the kitchen. Your heart raced in fear and your eyes nearly full of tears.  
'What is happening?' you thought to yourself as you grabbed out your phone and rang your mother again. You then heard the faint tune of your mother's ringtone ghostly echoing through the house.  
You followed the melody, humming softly to it as you roamed the house to find it.

The creak of the old wooden floor followed your every step as you made you way up stairs. The ringtone silenced and your mother's voice played on your phone and despite it being a simple line of her saying that she's unavailable and to leave a message at the tone you still felt some warmth in her static voice.

You hung up and called again, you then realised where the phone was. You ran into your parents bedroom in hopes that they were in a deep sleep but there was no one. You examined the room for any sign of her phone. A dull glow from under the bed caught your eye before it disappeared.

Your mother's message played once more and you hung up before you laid down and dove your hand under the bed. You felt around for a minute or so until you felt the cold screen of your mother's phone however it layed on top of an unfamiliar object which you decided to grab as well.

Once you saw it your heart fell into your stomach and your guts churned in horror at the disfigured doll that shared different traits to both your parent's. You threw it across the room and screamed.

Doppio... That danm Doppio... What had he done to your parent's. You began to cry as you knew that this was your fault. You should have just listened to them and just left the door alone, then all this mess would never have happened.  
"Why do I mess up everything!" You sobbed as you held the pendant that you had received only moments ago.

For what seemed like forever you just cried until you felt soft fur brush up against you. You looked up to see the fluffy white cat named Leone, by his collar that is.

In the otherworld he could talk and insists that you call him Abbaccio. He wasn't the friendliest of cat's, as a matter of fact he was a real grumpy cat but beside the time he threatened to piss on your shoes for pelting him with a stone (which was a total accident) but besides that he was no real trouble.

He let out a long deep meow and tapped his paw on your back.  
"Quit it Leone!" You hissed as you pushed him away, which led to him letting out the most startling hiss while scratching you on the back.

"Oww! You fucking bastard!" You yelled as you sat up and glared at the cat. He then meowed again, which you could only assume that it translated into 'that's what you get for disrespecting your elders'.

"What is it?" You asked him with slight annoyance in your tone as you dried your tears. He then picked up the doll with his mouth and walked to the door frame and waved his tail. You stood up and began to follow him through the upstairs hallway.

He led you to a mirror before dropping the doll.  
"What's going on?" You asked before seeing two figures appearing in the mirror. Two familiar faces pleading for your help.  
"Mom! Dad!" You yelled as you ran up to the mirror and touched the cold, reflective surface.  
"Don't worry I'll save you!" You yelled. They replied but no words could be heard. Slowly they started to fade.  
"Just hold on!" You yelled as your hand clenched into a first before punching the wall.  
"That danm Doppio!" You screamed in anger as you continued to pound the wall with your fist until Abbaccio got up on two feet and pushed onto your leg, giving you a nonverbal cue to cut it out.  
"Fine... Fine..." You hissed as you picked up the cursed doll and marched downstairs to the lounge room and tossed the firewood into the fireplace with some old newspaper before lighting a match and tossing it in.

You then threw the doll in it. You watched as the doll slowly blackened before being swallowed by the flames. Tears streamed down your face as you came to realisation of what you had to do.


	2. Two faced

You woke up the next morning to the fire was now a few mere embers you smiled as you could hear the faint pur that Abbaccio made in his sleep. You sat up and scratched him behind his ear which to your surprise he enjoyed.

"We need to get ready now" you said to him as ran upstairs and began to prepare for your return to the otherworld.

You quickly had a shower and put your clothes back on (they weren't that dirty anyway, so why waste water on cleaning them if they weren't that dirty). Then you went down stairs and quickly ate a muesli bar before making sure you were prepared.

🌌🌌🌌

You sighed as you looked at the door. You didn't want to go in there but you knew that if you wanted to get your parents back then you'd just have to toughen up and face your fears.

You held onto the pendent and closed your eyes. You had to do this, your parents were counting on you.

You got on your hands and knees as you turned the key. You could feel your body tremble in fear as you opened the door. You crawled through the tunnel slowly, your breath was heavy with anxiety as you looked towards the faint light that outlined the door ahead.

After a while you finally reached the end and pushed the door open. You examined the room for someone but nobody was there so you began to crawl out.  
Completely unaware of the tall male that loomed over you until it was too late.

You screamed as you were aggressively pulled up and held against them. You struggled as much as you could but they wouldn't let go.  
"Doppio!?" You screamed out the name of your assumed captor.  
"No (Y/n)... I'm not Doppio... The Doppio you knew is long gone" the voice similar to the one you heard last night replied. You were then pushed on to the lounge as a rat emerged from the door.

You turned around and saw the male. His long hair was a fuchsia pink with small balls of black lint intertwined in it, he was a lot taller than Doppio and a lot leaner than him as well. He also emerald green buttons held in with black thread and you couldn't forget that dark mulberry lipstick on his lips as well as the stitch like tattoos that were on his arms.

He gave a sinister smirk as he picked up the rat and pulled the key from it's mouth before placing it down again and locking the door. You were now trapped.  
"What... What did you do to Doppio?" You ask the male.  
"What did I do to Doppio? you really should be asking yourself that question" he retorted as he waltzed towards you until his face was only inches away from yours.  
"He's merely another puppet of mine, but unlike the others he and I are directly connected" he explained to you. You tried to snatch the key out of his hand but he caught you with his spare hand before you could get it.

"I'm not going to fall for your rotten tricks again, unlike Doppio I have no tolerance for such things" he hissed as he pressed the key against his lips, his tongue slowly sliding along the teeth of the key before pushing it into his mouth and swallowing it.

You gave a disgusted expression at the male's action.  
"That should hopefully keep you from your foolish antics" he said as he planted a kiss on your cheek which left a dark lipstick stain on it. He then tried to kiss you on the lips but you pushed him away.  
"No get away from me!" You yelled.  
"Oh why must you be cruel to me my dear..." He lulled as he twirled a few strands of your hair in his finger, which you now noticed that his hands were nothing but large needles mended together into a prosthetic device.

"I am not your dear! I refuse... I refuse to love a monster like you!" You screamed causing his eyebrow to twitch with irritation.  
"I want my family back! I wish I had never met you or Doppio!" You continued before your head jerked backwards as he slammed his palm into your neck, his cold needle tips nearly puncturing the delicate flesh.  
"Say that again, I dare you!" He hissed with a voice drenched in venom. You knew that the consequences for pushing your luck would be horrible, but a strange wave of confidence just gave you the urge to be daring.  
"I W-I-S-H I H-A-D N-E-V-E-R M-E-T Y-O-U O-R D-O-P-P-I-O!" you said, making sure to painfully lengthen out each letter and oh boy did he not like that.

The male was livid, he gritted his teeth before grabbing you by the hair, several strands getting lodged in the joints of his prosthetic hand. You screamed in pain as he dragged you through the house until he reached the upstairs mirror before throwing you into it. You closed your eyes as you braced yourself for impact with the glassy surface but instead you landed onto a cold concrete floor covered in water.

You looked up to find yourself in a room you had never been in before. It was a cold and damp concrete box of a room with an old king size bed that had chains draped down the sides.

"Another poor unfortunate soul taken by Diavolo" a feminine voice that made your hair's stand on end muttered. You turned your head from side to side to find the source.  
"Where are you? Show yourself" you said.  
"Apologize, we should have known better then to hide" another female's voice softly spoke as three women appeared out of nowhere. The first had long straight black hair, the second had short bobbed blonde hair and the third had wavy brunette hair, all of which had black buttons to cover where their eyes had previously been.

"Who are you?" You asked them.  
"We are no different to you... We all wished to have a better life and that's when we met him..." The black haired lady said.  
"He lured us in with the promise of a fairy tale romance in exchange for our eyes" the brunette continued.  
"And that was when his true colours would shine... A twisted being, a demon of sorts" the blonde said.  
"However we can see that you did not fall for his trap" the black haired lady said as her ghostly hand touched your face.  
"Yes I did... He used my family as the bait..." you muttered.  
"He swallowed the key and any chance of my escape" you continued.  
"No he hasn't" the brunette spoke.  
"Unlike us you still have your eyes, as long as you have them you still have hope" the blonde explained.  
"Why are my eyes so important? How do they give me more of a chance of escape then you?" You asked.  
"Eyes are a window to the soul, without them you'll never find your way to the afterlife... Diavolo takes them to trap our souls in this world... To keep us here with him forever" the blonde said.  
"If you think I can escape... Tell me how I can" you ask.  
"Diavolo may not act or seem like the type to play games, but he is..." The black haired lady said.  
"Perhaps if you make a high stakes deal with him, you could have a chance to beat him, then he'll have no choice but to let you and your family go" 

"But be wry-" the blonde was saying before something grabbed you and pulled you out of the mirror world. You flailed as you saw a few strands of pink hair in the corner of your eye.  
"I hope the girls treated you nicely as I'm sure that you'll have to get along with them" who you assumed at this point was called Diavolo said.

"You... You... Tricked those poor women into giving up their lives just to break them..." You muttered.  
"Yes, I'm willing to do many things for a precious soul..." he said.  
"But you, yours is something else... You give me such an indescribable feeling. It's intoxicating and I crave more of it" he mused as you could feel him push you down, even if his eyes were buttons you could see that gleam of lust.  
"What would you put on the line for me?" You asked.  
"Everything" he said with little hesitation he leaned I kissed you. This time you didn't stop him, you wanted him to let his guard down.

Afterwards he got up and extended his hand to you. Of course you didn't want to take it but you knew that you had to. You grabbed his and winced in pain as a few needles dug into your palm and joints pinched your fingers. Blood started to trickle down your hand but you tried you best to act like it was nothing.  
"You must be so hungry, not having any food for days... You're lucky that Doppio prepared something to eat before he left" he said as he dragged you behind him around the house. You looked at all the rooms which had been painted and decorated exactly how you and your parents had wanted to when you finally settled in. It was a bittersweet thought knowing that you were going to be painting your room last week, but alas you had been as foolish as to come to this world in the first place. Childish curiosity was what carved you into the very sinister heart of this man.

You entered the kitchen so see piles upon piles of food covering the table and benches.  
"After you left Doppio went into a distraught frenzy... He blindly did things with little to no thought, including this excessive amount of food" Diavolo said as he pushed you into a seat.

Your eyes darted rapidly around the room as you looked for something amongst the mountain of food. You grabbed out a chocolate chip cookie and began to nibble at it.  
"what's the matter (Y/n)?" Diavolo lulled as he noticed your morbid features as you nibbled at the cookie like a little mouse.  
"I'm bored..." You mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. Now was your chance.  
"Well what do you want to do?" He asked in a sultry tone as he placed his hands on your shoulders.  
"Maybe...a game perhaps?" You Replied. In response he let out a chuckle.  
"I'm not much of a person for board games" he commented.  
"No, no. I want something more adventurous and daring" you said as you looked at him from the corner of your eye. Your words bought a small smirk to his face.  
"I want to take a risk" you added. Those buttons showed a faint glint.  
"How risky are we talking about?" He asked as a smile formed on his lips.  
"As risky as it can get" you replied as you gave him a slightly seductive look.  
"The girls told you to do this... Didn't they" he whispered in your ear as he wrapped his hand around your neck again.  
"Don't let them manipulate you into thinking that you can win against me" he continued.  
"I'm not just going to let you keep me here locked up" you choked.

"Fine then, I'll give you a game to play" he sighed.  
"I've hidden the eyes of my three previous lovers throughout his world, they are in plain sight but also not able to be seen through eyes such as yours. Once you have found them you must return to me and I'll give you your final task. If you win, you and your family will return to your own world and I'll surrender the girls eyes, but if I win... You'll be all mine and you'll be trapped in this world with me for eternity" he explained as he let go of your neck and fixed a few strands of your hair.  
"I will warn you, I'm not making this some fun, childish treasure hunt... It'll be an agonising and painstaking challenge, just to show how determined I am to keep you" he continued as he trailed his finger across a small section of your spine causing you to shudder.  
"Oh don't worry, you can give up at any time. All you need to do is call out my name plea for me to be at your side" he whispered in a husky tone as he licked your earlobe.

"I'm not going to be calling out your name anytime soon!" you hissed as you stood up and turned behind only to find that he had disappeared without a trace.  
"I'll win this game if it's the last thing I do Diavolo! You hear me?!" You yelled before walking out the kitchen door and into the large and elegant backyard. You then sat on the bench and went over what Diavolo said.

"I've hidden the eyes of my three previous lovers throughout his world, they are in plain sight but also not able to be seen through eyes such as yours"

How were you able to find something that you couldn't see! It was ridiculous, it was mockery!


	3. Let the games begin

You sighed in anger as you tried to understand what Diavolo had said before getting pulled out of your thoughts.  
"(Y/n) you can't just sit here and waste your time. This isn't just about you now, the spirits of those poor women are at stake" you heard a familiar masculine voice scold you. You looked down at your feet to find Abbaccio.  
"How do you know that?" You asked.  
"I can be anywhere at any time and right now you need to be finding those eyes" he answered in a bitter tone.  
"But how am I going to be able to find what I can't see?" you asked him.  
"You'll know what to do when you get to that stage, you just need to be confident in yourself" he said as he got up onto the bench.

"Thanks for the motivational speech Abbaccio" you said in a sarcastic tone.  
"If you want to be stuck here as Diavolo's plaything then keep up your smart mouthing and woe is me attitude" he his as he walked on the bridge.  
"No! I didn't mean it like that! Please wait!" you plead as you ran up to the bridge only to trip over.

You groaned as you tried to get up only to find a vine wrapping around your leg. You let out a scream as you tried to get it off.  
"Abbaccio help me!" You yelled out to him. He saw you and tried to run towards you but another vine knocked him into a wall and caused him to fall unconscious.

Vines wrapped around your legs to prevent you from moving, as the mantis-like vehicle headed towards you with it's sharp blades approached.

Was Diavolo trying to kill you?

You thrashed around in horror as it got closer. In a moment of desperation you used the last of your mobility to grab railing on the other end of the bridge. You closed your eyes, hoping this mad tactic worked.

You felt the vines loosen and you looked behind you to find them all chopped up, but before you were able to celebrate the machine turned around and continued to make its way towards you.  
'fuck' you thought as the only exit was now covered by a newly overgrown hedge. You ran towards the machine in a rash attempt to stop it. Just as it was about to slash through your legs you jumped over them and landed on it, accidentally knocking off the gear shift, causing not only the round handle to fall off but also causing the machine to move backwards and crash into the railing.

A swarm of dragonflies swooped down, most nipped and bit you while a few tried to pick the handle up.  
You hopped off the machine and shooed off the dragonflies while watching one grab the handle.

'This handle must be important if they're trying to take it from you thought, sprinting towards the bug which was now hovering over the pond.

The bastard was gonna drop it

You quickly jumped on-top of the railing before launching yourself towards it. Closed your eyes and held your breath as you hoped that you could catch it.

You felt your hand wrap around a circular object as your body landed into the cold pool of water. For a few seconds you felt your body falling into the water, you never imagined the pond would be as deep as it was. Your body then began to rise and you began to kick til you reached the top. You gasped for air and shook your hair out of your face before opening your eyes.

The once bright and lush garden was now wilted and lifeless, all around you the exoskeletons of hundreds of dragonflies floated across the water. You looked in you hand an saw the handle in it.  
'had that really caused all of this?' you thought as you began to swim towards the edge of the pond before pulling yourself out and sprawling yourself on the cobblestone floor.

All the adrenaline faded away causing you to become exhausted. You closed your eyes almost about to meet the sweet inky blackness of sleep until you felt a paw on you hand.  
"(Y/n), what happened?" A voice asked.  
"I don't even know" you mumbled to him, not even opening you eyes to look at them.  
"All I want to do right now is sleep" you continued.  
"Now is not the time to sleep! Get up!" He yelled. You were on the verge of tears as it was but now you just broke.  
"I NEARLY DIED JUST THEN! ABBACCIO DON'T YOU GET IT!" you cried out as you flung your head forward as you sat up. You pulled at your hair.  
"Ok dia-" you were about to scream until Abbaccio scratched you.  
"(Y/n) don't fall for it, it's just a trick... If Diavolo were to have you killed now then he's the loser because your soul will escape, he is simply making you believe that your life is in danger so that you'll give in... It is nothing more than a game of chicken" he explained as he rubbed up against you, you stopped sobbing .  
"Did you at least get the first pair of eyes?" he asked.  
"No, I still haven't found them but the dragonflies that were alive earlier seemed very interested in this you said as you showed him the handle only to feel something yank the necklace.  
"Abbaccio what was that for?!"  
"I didn't do it" he retorted before it was yanked again, this time you saw the pendent being pulled towards the handle.  
"What the hell?" You muttered as you pulled the pendent to your eye and inspected it, nothing about it was out of the ordinary until you peered through the hole.

The world was only seen in black and white through it, you used it to look around the area and then you looked at the handle, or at least that's what you remember it being, what you saw now was a pair of eyes looking straight at you. You let out a small shriek as you dropped them and let go of the pendent. The handle rolled around, threatening to fall in the water once more before you grabbed it.  
"What happened?" Abbaccio asked.

"it's supposed to help guide and protect me" you recited Gelato's words like it was part of a play script.  
"The necklace is guiding me... It's showing me the eyes" you muttered.  
"I have a chance. I have a chance!" You chanted in happiness as you stood up, full of energy to prevail. You could really do it. You could beat Diavolo at his own game.

"Abbaccio, I'm going back into the house, you should probably stay away now, I don't want Diavolo to see you" you said as you marched back towards the house.

🌌🌌🌌

You wondered around the main house with no sign of the other eyes, or Diavolo. At this stage the only place left to check was the dreaded basement, it seemed so childish but you really were afraid of it. The air down there was full of negativity and possibly thousands of harsh spores waiting to give you respiratory problems but if you wanted to escape you needed to check every nook and cranny.

You opened the dark door and saw the light faintly flicked as it swang side to side like a pendulum. Groans and moans echoed throughout the room and the stench of death and decay wafted. You took a deep breath as you took your first step into the basement.

You slowly walked downstairs, with no idea as to what might be down there. A soft humming caught your attention as you reached the bottom. You let out a gasp as you Doppio in the corner, his posture was like that of a discarded doll waiting for their owner to play with them again.  
"(Y/n)..." The purple haired boy muttered in a raspy voice. You didn't want him to know that you were here but you felt so much pity towards the eyeless boy.  
"I'm so sorry Doppio... What did he do to you?" You asked as you approached him. He gave you a wry smile.  
"Diavolo has no more use of me once he has you... I'm simply a puppet that is to be disposed of, I'll spend the rest of my short existence rotting in here" he responded in the most unemotionally grim voice you had ever heard as his flesh began to fall off like goo.  
"Doppio! What's happening?!" You screamed as you kneeled in front of him and let his body rest on your lap.  
"I no longer have a purpose in this world... Which means that I'll no longer exist..." He whispered only loud enough for you to hear.  
"No..." Was the only thing that would come out of your mouth.  
"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this... I'm so sorry I let Diavolo use me to manipulate you..." He continued.  
"I love you so much, I really do... I know Diavolo will hate me for this but there's no real point to fear him now that I'm dying..." He said as he caressed your cheek with his melting hand, a oozing concoction of melted flesh, muscle and blood sticking to your face but you didn't pay and attention to the grotesque bodily fluids and held onto the bony remains of his hands.  
"The other eyes... are in the theatre... and the rat circus" he choked out.  
"Doppio..." You mumbled as you nearly erupted into tears.  
"Please... Don't cry over me... I'm the one who brought you into this hell... You shouldn't be like this..." He said with his last breath before completely falling apart.


	4. Sea of temptations

You sat in shock, Diavolo would simply discard one of his creations like that, however you couldn't dwell on it for long as his liquidated remains began to bubble up then. The mixture of blood, flesh and muscle thickened and swelled up. You could feel the small amount of it on you skin rapidly growing.

You quickly flicked it of and began to slowly walk back to the stairs. Somehow this blob had noticed this and move forward rapidly and latched onto your leg. You grabbed onto the rails of the staircase and tried to flick it off but to no effect. You quickly dragged yourself up the railing and slammed the door shut. The goo on you legs sliding off with ease.

You slid down the door as a large sigh escaped your lips. This was no game... It was a trial that Diavolo was attempting to make impossible. You couldn't just let him win. You needed to prevail, not just for yourself but all the other tormented souls he had taken.

You stood up and took a big breath in before marching out of the house, you need to show him you weren't afraid and that you were going to take everything he threw at you with a brave face.

🌌🌌🌌

You looked down at the door below you, the lights brightly blinking, tempting you to walk inside and enjoy the show but you knew this wasn't going to be some fun little theatre show. It was going to be another trial, possibly harder then the previous.

You opened the door with cation and treaded carefully through the house section of the building before entering the theatre area which you now questioned how such an area could fit under the house.

The theatre was cold and dark, a soft orchestral lull that played that made the place eerie and unsettling. It felt like you were the next unsuspecting victim in a slasher film. As you continued to walk you stepped on something and you tried to grab it through the darkness. Once you grabbed the cylinder shaped object you pressed a button and a sudden light blinded you.

You let your eyes adjust and point the light of the torch away from you. The theatre was empty and the stage looked no different to the the last time, or at least until you got closer and the smell of fish entered you nose making you want to puke.

The cutout fish that were hung up before were now the skeletal remains of real fish as well the freshly eaten fish remains that littered the ground, the stage was covered in real sand and the small glass bobbles that were supposed to be bubbles were smashed up, small shards of glass shone amongst the sand.

As you finally got on stage the large oyster opened to reveal two sleeping creatures intertwined in each other's embrace, the creatures were a mere shadow of their former selves. One that's skin was grey and rough like sand paper, fins decorated his arms and back. The only thing recognisable was his redish hair. The other had red, slimy skin. The inner side of his arms and legs were covered in suction cups and tentacles interlaced in the strands of his long platinum hair.

You quickly grabbed your pendant and looked through it to see the two eyes on-top of Tiziano's hand. You put the pendant and looked at the pearl ring that rested on his hand. You cautiously you reached in and attempted to grab the ring before a grey webbed hand latched onto yours. You looked at the grey skinned male in horror as his lustrous blue buttons gleamed in the flash of the spotlight. You mentally prepared yourself for the worst as his pursed lips opened, revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"Oh (Y/n) you finally came!" the red haired creature said with enthusiasm in his voice. The other male stirred before getting up.  
"Oh we've been waiting for you for so long" Tiziano sung as the tentacles loosely rested around your neck as he pulled you into a hug. Your body tensed up as you felt the slimy appendages pull you closer to him before he stepped back a bit to inspect your body.  
"You look like you've been dragged through a forest!" He remarked.  
"Well your not to far off..." You muttered to the male.  
"Oh dear, let us clean you up" he hummed as he grabbed your arm and tried to drag you back stage, you could feel the suction cups on his hand pulling up your skin.  
"No, I'm fine" you said before his tentacles reached for your arm.  
"No I insist" he said, his typically soft and calm voice had an unusual touch of anger in it making such an innocent sentence become slightly unsettling.  
"We can't have you looking any less the your best, right Squalo?" He said while looking back at his shark like companion who gave a smile that showed off his razor sharp teeth once more.  
"Of course" he said while grabbing your other arm before sitting you down into a chair.

As Squalo opened a wardrobe full of outfits and costumes while Tiziano grabbed a hair brush and began to brush your damp hair with one of his tendrils and another pushed your chin up while he grabbed a pair of scissors with his actual hand before he began to snip at the ends of your hair.  
"Just stay still" he said in a soft tone, like a mother lulling their child to sleep as a soft, pleasant aroma filled your nostrils. It was something you could only explain as sweet yet spicy, like an old woman's light perfume mixed with cinnamon and incense.

You were confused. Why weren't they attacking you? Surely the point of the other puppets was to scare you into giving up, but these two were doing anything but. But you slowly started to calm down. This felt like how the world use to be, one of happiness that you never wanted to leave and that was all part of their plan, all part of Diavolo's. You were completely oblivious of the timer that loomed above you, slowly counting down your demise

You let out a sigh as your muscles eased and your nerves dispersed. You slumped back, falling into a trance like state. you didn't even fell more of his tentacles latched onto you and removed your clothes as Squalo brought other another set of clothes. Your mind was in another world and your body simply followed every signal the gave while redressing you whispering such sweet nothings to you.  
"We'd do anything for you (Y/N), and we really mean it"  
"If you want us to perform for you until we drop dead then we would"  
"All we want to do is entertain you"  
"Your happiness means everything to us" their words seemed to ring in your head like a singing bowl until the lustrous gleam of Tiziano's pearl ring brought you back to reality and reminded you what you had to do.

"Tiziano can I look at your ring please?" You asked as you got close to him.  
"Sure" he replied as he held his hand up for you. You took his hand and pretended to inspect it before placing your hand on the ring. He quickly flicked his hand away as one of his tentacles pulled your hand away and tightly wrapped around it.  
"You want this ring, don't you?" He scoffed before pulling his partner closer.  
"If you want one, then you'll need a man first" he said teasingly as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek while waving his hand.  
"I'm sure Diavolo will be more then willing to get you such an extravagant gift" he continued.

"No, I'm not going to let that cruel man have me!" You said as you realised the sick game they were playing. You kicked Tiziano in the stomach, causing him to fall back. In retaliation Squalo lunged onto you. You held up your arms in defence against him as you fell down. You screamed out in pain as his teeth sunk into your skin. You quickly kicked him off of you with your bare feet before standing up.  
"We can't... just let you leave (Y/n)" Squalo huffed as he was hunched over, obviously winded.  
"Without you we're nothing" Tiziano said in a stone cold tone as he got to his feet before charging towards you.  
You quickly ran back to the stage in an attempt to escape but he was too fast, managing to tackle you down into the sand. The coarse sand grazed your skin and several shards of glass punctured your skin.

With little hesitation the male wrapped his tentacles around your throat while holding you down as you thrashed against his grip.  
"You'll never leave! It's only a matter of time before the countdown reaches zero" he said in a slightly maniacal tone.

Your eye's widened in shock as you heard his words. A time limit was never discussed between you and Diavolo. Anxiety grew as you began to wonder how long it had been, how much time was there? How much time had been wasted?

You felt the life being choked out of you before a loud screech emitting from above. You looked up in fear as you saw the beam of lights fall. You closed your eyes in waiting to be crushed under the beams.

The ground shook and the clang and crash of metal however you weren't crushed. You felt a warm liquid dripping onto you and that's when you opened your eyes.

Broken beams had lodged themselves into Tiziano and were only centimetres from piercing through you. He choked out a few inaudible gargles before he died.

You heard a gasp from Squalo as he rushed over. He practically dragged you like a doll and tossed you to the side as he pulled his lover's corpse out of the wreckage.  
"No, no, no" he sobbed before looking at you.  
"You... You..." he muttered as he cradled his body.  
"YOU DID THIS!" he screamed as he put his body down before charging at you and tackling you down once more. You pushed him back from you as best as you could as his razor teeth snapped in front of you, desperately trying to catch you in them.  
You felt your head become light as the blood steadily trickle down your arm from the previous bite. You were loading your strength, you knew another bite would be fatal but you just didn't have the energy to keep pushing the shark like beast in front of you for much longer.

Diavolo watched through one of his many eyes and saw your predicament. As much as he enjoyed watching your struggle he knew that he no longer had control of Squalo, in this world accidents were still a common occurrence and an accident like that was to be expected at some stage.

If he didn't interfere soon you would surely die, and that was a very unfavorable circumstance. He had debated whether to wait for you to give up or forfeit the second pair of eyes to you since the conflict originally erupted. He tapped his finger as had finally made up his mind.


	5. Editing underway

just rereading my chapters and fixing grammar mistakes before finish this off


	6. The rats

You were just about to give in till another light swung down from the side and knocked into Squalo's head and threw him off of you, causing more blood to decorate the new clothes you wore.

You struggled to stand up but slowly you managed. You walked over to his body, your face screwed up in disgust as you saw that the impact had completely caved in his head, at this point you couldn't make out his face.

You then paced over to his boyfriends corpse which had several holes through it. With little hesitation you grabbed the ring and pocketed it before going over to the pile of your old clothes and picking up the handle before running out of the building as all the remaining lights blew up. You slammed the door shut and let out a huff. Just glad that you made it out alive.

You were wounded and tired. You really didn't want to have to jump through barbed wire hoops for a third time but if you didn't then you were better off as a dead failure. After all this was no longer just between you and the puppeteer, the souls of your parents and the three women were also at stake. You pulled yourself up the stairs with all the strength you could. Deep laboured breaths escaped your mouth as you felt your body wobble like jelly.

"Oh dear…" Abbaccio gasped as he saw your bloodied form come into view.

"What happened?" He asked as he rushed to your side but you refused to respond.

"(Y/n)?" His tone was that of horror. He could see that this was really getting to you.

"I need… to keep going" you wheezed as you took your last step before falling to the ground, you tried to get back up only to fall again.

"(Y/n) stop, you need to rest" he said.

"No!" You hissed as you clawed into the dirt, trying to drag yourself forward.

"Stop it! You are going to kill yourself!" He yelled.

"But the eyes" you retorted.

"I'll get the last pair" he replied.

"No I need to do this!" You argued.

"Listen to yourself (Y/n), you sound like a spoiled brat! I'm not just going to sit here and let another person I know die!" He yelled.

"But I need to do this… this is my job. If I lose then I'll be trapped here for an eternity with that monster" you explained as you got up on your knees and stood up.

"Besides how hard could the last trial be?" You said as you dusted yourself off before tearing up sections of your clothes to tie around your wounds.

You looked at your surroundings and noticed that the night was dimmer than usual. You looked to the sky and noticed that the moon was slowly eclipsing, the shadow already covering half the moon

"That's strange… I've never seen a lunar eclipse in this world, have you Abbaccio?" You said as you began to walk toward the long flight of stairs that wound around the house.

"No I've never seen one either, I don't think it's a good sign so we should hurry up before it's fully eclipsed" he replied as he followed you.

As you reached the stairs a shiver ran down your spine. The attic had always been such an ominous and mysterious place for you, both in the real world and this one. Abbaccio took a step onto the first of the stairs which worsened the panic attack you were having.

“Please stay down..” you wheezed.

“I really don’t want to feel these stairs rock more” you continued to explain to Abbaccio

The real owner was a man by the name of Mr Nero. You would often be sent to deliver his mail to him but he would never open the door or respond. However at night you would be woken up by the loud creak of the rusting staircase, by chance you had actually seen him but you wish you hadn't. That image of seeing the albino male glare at you with piercing red eyes through the window shook you to your very core.

You sighed as you took your first step, the rusty metal stairs threatening to collapse underneath you. You took another step and the steps made a loud screech. You took another breath before frantically running up the rest of the steps. Your heart raced with fear and dread. It seemed so childish to be afraid of the attic but you knew what ever lurked beyond those doors was a monster among monsters.

The faint sound of a vinyl stuck on repeat echoed from beyond the door. You swallowed your saliva and brought the sliver of courage you had remaining to open the door. As you entered the room you noticed how dusty the place was, like no one had been in the attic for a decade or so.

You saw the faulty record player in the corner and cautiously approached it. You took the needle off of the vinyl.

The door slammed shut and the scratching of thousands of little claws patterning across the room became president. You turned around frantically in search of the source but couldn't see anything. You turned back to bump straight into a tall male who had been standing behind you. Permanent smile sewn at the side of his lips only became more haunting the more you looked at him.

"Well well, you finally decided to visit us" his deep green dreadlocks swayed as he cackled but still he managed to emphasize us in such a way that made you even more scared then you already were. You could only assume this was the cioccolata you had heard about.

"My my (Y/n)" he spoke with false concern in his words as his green button eyes dangled along the loose black thread. He grabbed your arm and inspected the shark-like bites on your hand before you shook him off and began to pace away from the puppet of a man.

"Your injuries must hurt… why don't you let me take care of you?" he eerily lulled as he took methodically large steps towards you.

"No thank you, it's just a scratch" you declined before tripping over backwards and hitting your head on the edge of a tray carrier, the contents spilling around you.

Syringes, knives and various other pieces of surgical equipment falling around you. All of which were not sterile, covered in blood and rust.

"You know you should really be more careful with yourself… Diavolo wouldn't like you all torn up like an old rag doll, now would he?" he scolds as you turn away from Cioccolata's gaze. On the floor you saw a ball rolling on the floor, maybe that was the last eyes, you looked through your pendant and sure enough it was. You reached out to grab it but another hand snatched it from the shadows. A low growl echoed as the second figure emerged from their shadowy hiding from behind the green haired creep. He walked towards the maniac of a man and he gave his head a pat as he looked at the pendant you wore.

Like a dog he crawled across the floor, rags covered most of his body but what skin you could see was littered in bruises, burns, scars and stitches. Discoloration of his skin was prominent. His button eyes were a glossy lavender. He was more like a Frankensteinish monster than what was meant to seem human.

"Cheater" he snarled as he held the ball between his teeth which caught the attention of the man in white.

"Oh… is that right Secco?" He hummed before reaching out to you with his bony fingers and tugged at the necklace until the leather snapped off, with little care on how much it hurt you.

"You're absolutely correct Secco, she's cheating" he hissed.

"How am I cheating, there was never such a rule against this?" You asked as you finally stood up.

"In Diavolo's world we are all at his mercy my dear" he chuckled as he poked your nose.

"That wasn't an answer" you stated but yet again he ignored you.

"How about you play a game with my rats?" He asked.

"I'd rather not… I hate rats, I find them absolutely terrifying" you replied, squirming underneath his scrutinizing gaze.

You quickly tried to snatch the ball out of Secco's mouth but failed. His skin began to literally crawl, like something was squirming inside of his body. Through his stitches creatures tried so desperately to escape this form. Sharp teeth began to eat through the disgusting disguise that Secco truly was until the fake puppet burst into a swarm of filthy rats.

Like a ripple in the water they scattered in all directions. You let out an ear piercing scream as you felt their wire like fur brush against your skin. You had lost complete sight of the ball until you saw it in Cioccolata's hand.

You quickly tried to snatch the ball out of his hand but you instead caught a strand of string attached to him without realizing, accidentally pulling all the fine stitching that held him together. Bony ringed tails wriggled like tendrils as more rats fell from his body. Loosening the fine stitching even more until the large rodents began to fall to the ground.

You saw one had caught the ball and began to scurry away. You tried to chase it however they all kept their distance, like you and all of them were like the same side of different magnets. Sick of their game you leaped to catch the blasted rat but they all avoided your landing to the wooden floor. Splinters from the wooden planks that barely passed as an actual floor scraped against your skin. The filthy creatures crawled on top of you.

You cringed at the feeling of how their paws clung to your skin, the goosebumps on your skin only made the sensations feel all the worse by ten fold. You thrashed your body around to get them off of you. While some were thrown off others had a tight hold on you. 

Managing to get to your feet you stumbled around in a desperate attempt to free yourself from their filthy paws off of you. Some still managed to keep their grip and began to crawl up your face, using their revolting bodies to obscure your view.

You slam into every wall to try to get them off but it seems impossible. You keep trying to knock them off, only to hear your steps on metal and the floor shake under you. It was all a part of the devious rats plan. The sheer force of their colony tackling into you caused you to lose your balance and topple over the rails, only then your sight was restored to watch yourself fall to the ground far below.

You seemed to blackout just before you hit the ground. For only a second or two you experienced true nothingness. Numbness enveloping you, exposing you to the loneliness of nonexistence. However such loneliness felt almost like a luxury in comparison to then to live a life of constant torture, one that you would surely experience if you lost this game.

The light almost seemed blinding as you opened your eyes, your vision was fuzzy and blurred and you couldn’t understand the noises, even when your senses returned you just blankly stared at the starless night sky.

“(Y/n)” a familiar voice said with concern in their tone.

“(Y/n), are you ok?” they asked before you turned your head towards them to see Abbaccio with the ball in front of his paws.

“Thanks… I thought I’d lost it” you muttered, still partially out of reality.

“(Y/n) now’s not the time to be daydreaming, look” he scolded as he looked just a little bit to the right than you could see..

You sat up and turned a bit to see the last sliver of light become hidden behind the silhouette of a button upon the moon. The sky began to peel like the old paint on your house walls revealing only a blank white behind it. The ground began to shake, you jumped to your feet and scooped Abbacchio as well as the final eyes before bee-lining to the back patio and desperately trying to open the door as the world crumbled behind you at an alarming pace.

You finally opened the door and threw yourself in and slammed the door shut.


	7. The Devil's triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon

As you finally looked behind, you saw the kitchen was not in the same condition that you remembered. The wooden cabinets began to rot, layers of wallpaper began to peel away from the walls and The floor was damp, like someone had left the kitchen tap on for too long.

The damage only seemed to spread as you walked forward. The house was deteriorating and the once wondrous charm became something much more nightmarish.  
“Diavolo, I’ve returned with the eyes!” you yelled in a voice filled with hatred but he delivered no response, almost like he’d disappeared.  
“Do I have to find you?! You expect me to continue with these games!” you yelled as you looked around the house while stomping your feet.  
“(Y/n) don’t let your anger get the best of you, this could very well be another trap” Abbaccio said as readjusted himself in your arms.

The echo of footsteps from behind caught your attention, you swung your head to see who it was but you saw nobody. The atmosphere grew heavy and you began to find yourself short of breath with little to no air able to get in your lungs. You dropped Abbaccio as you grabbed at your neck to see if you were being choked, however you weren’t. You pounded at your chest and choked on your own voice as you had no idea on what was happening to you. You slumped against the peeling wall as your vision blurred and black specks consumed your vision before you dropped to the floor.

🌌🌌🌌

You rubbed your face as you regained consciousness. You looked at the ceiling before sitting up. You thought you were in the living room but everything seemed so different. The walls were red with a white diamond shape and all the furniture was colored the same except for a pink clock that looked like a face with green eyes. The fireplace glowed an ominous green as familiar trinkets sat above it. Plastered on the walls were various pictures of men who looked rather similar to Doppio and Diavolo along with women that were no doubt the spectra you were helping.

You looked at your various injuries to see that they had been tightly stitched. You yawned before you heard footsteps approaching. You turned your head to the entrance to see Diavolo walk it with an eerie smirk on his face that looked like pale, cracked porcelain. He was dressed in a striped suit and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, only making him look more uncanny. Walked past you with a gleam in his button eyes before he sat at the long chair opposite of you.

“You’re such a disrespectful darling… I go to the effort of cleaning your wounds and you don’t even bother to thank me, or even greet me” he sighed. You gritted your teeth as you glared daggers, he had the audacity to say such a thing after the torment he put you though.  
“Surely you understand the tough love I've had to resort to?” he asked but did not allow you to respond.  
“I need you to stay here with me or else this very world will crumble” he explained.  
You scoffed at Diavolo.  
“This world revolves around you, and by rejecting it you are destroying it… I don’t think you understand the damage you have caused” he stated in a cool tone, trying to get some response from you.  
“This world can crumble for all I care, It’ll be better than spending the rest of my life with a monster like you!” you hissed.  
“Now can you quit stalling and give me my final task!” you continued.

Diavolo sighed as he grabbed a box off of the coffee table and put it on his lap before opening it and stabbing his long needle of a finger stabbed something inside it, only to pull out some brownish bug with a greenish substance oozing out of it. You shuddered as he ate it with no hesitation.  
“What, would you like one? They’re cocoa beetles, native delicacy from Zanzibar” he said as he offered.  
“No thank you, I would just like to get to the last task” you replied with disgust.  
“You remember what happens after the final trial. If you win you will return to the real world with the eyes and your family” he said followed with a smirk.  
“However if I win you have to surrender your pretty little eyes and stay with me for eternity” he continued as he crossed his leg.  
“If you wish to give up now there is no shame in it” he explained with a chuckle.  
“I’m not going to give up now, I’m sure I’ll beat you” you retorted, only to make him laugh a little.  
“You still seem so sure after you lost this” he snickered as he pulled out the pendant Gelato had gifted you.  
“Yes I’m sure, now give me my final task” you hissed.  
“Alright then, since you're such an insistent one” he sighed before he stood up and stood next to the fireplace.

“Each of these little trinkets hold some very important memories to you… That is how I learnt so much about you” Diavolo mentioned as he picked one up and held it in his metallic appendages so endearingly before placing it down again and sitting next to you, letting his needles play with your hair..  
“Now I want you to tell me where your parents are?” he said in words sickly sweet hiding such a deadly poison.  
“I don’t have an unspoken time limit unlike last time?” you asked  
“Of course not, You shouldn’t feel pressured about your decision” he replied lightly. He was acting rather calm despite the fact that he could lose everything.

You stood up and walked towards the fireplace as you felt something in your heart of hearts telling you the answer was there. As you stood there you took a deep breath before tracing your hand over the trinkets before feeling your heart skip a beat. You opened your eyes and saw that your hand was on a snow globe. It was from the last holiday you had in the woodland cabin that your parents owned, your family used to drive down every winter until you were about ten. Then things just fell through, your family moved, money became scarce and arguments between your mother and father became the norm. Times like those old days you treasured and you were sure that deep down they did too.  
“What’s the matter, dollface? You seem lost in that pretty, little head of yours” Diavolo cooed as he leaned forward and had his head resting on his hand. You turned around and gave a smile and turned to him.  
“I know where they are. You completely gave it away, my parents are contained in this globe… the very manifestation of our most treasured memories” you explained to him before he held his head in his hands, avoiding your gaze.  
“So I am right! Now you need to keep your end of the deal!” you yelled.

Diavolos' frame began to shake as he stood up and walked towards you as he kept his head before slapping the globe out of your hand and letting out a deranged laugh.  
“Oh my darling dear, you really thought I’d give you any chance to escape” he snickered as he placed hand on your shoulder.  
“You are a pathetic creature to throw a fit at my victory” you hissed.  
“You were nowhere close to winning dollface, You ruined your chance at defeating me before you even came back” he stated.  
“What are you even talking about?!”  
“Remember the present I gave you? the one you decided to burn” he asked with an eerie grin on his face.  
“You…” was the only word that escaped your mouth.  
“You made your own parents experience the most painful death” he chuckled as you felt what true despair felt like, nothing ever equated to the sheer horror you experienced now. You dropped to your knees as tears filled your eyes.  
“You know what happens now dear… I promise I’ll be gentle” Diavolo spoke in a sweetly venomous tone as one of his appendages lifted your head up while the other drew closer to your eye before you saw something white pounce on Diavolo, causing one of your eyes to be scratched up by his needles as he fell.

You screamed as you held your eye.  
“(Y/n), quick grab the key!” Abbaccio’s voice yelled. You simply just kneed down as you felt the blood dripping from your deep wounds. You looked at Diavolo’s body to see his suit had been torn apart, exposing the skeletal body underneath. The key he’d swallowed before was clearly visible and easy enough to pull out as he grabbed Abbaccio by the neck and stood up.  
“(Y/n) what are you doing?” he Abbaccio yelled.

You knew this was your chance to escape but you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it, you were too deep in the throes of misery to function. Even if you did manage to leave you didn’t know how you live knowing what you had done, everyone would think you were insane if you told the truth.

You pull your arm away from your eye for a moment only to let out a scream as you felt the pain of light hitting your damaged pupil. You covered it quickly again.  
“I’ve just about had enough of you, always interfering with everything!” Diavolo hissed past his gritted teeth before throwing your feline friend to the wall.  
“Things would have been so much easier if you hadn’t been sticking that nose of yours into others business” he scowled as he approached Abbaccio before rearing his leg back to kick you quickly got in front of him and took the blow.  
“Leave him alone, It’s me you want not him!” you screamed at the monster in front of you as you buried your head in the carpet.  
“You can do whatever you want to me, just leave him alone!” you wailed.  
“(Y/n) what the hell are you doing?!” Abbaccio yelled. Unknowing as to what had caused your hysteria.  
“Just leave me Abbaccio! Get out of here and never come back!” you screamed at him.  
“(Y/n) what’s gotten into you?” he asked in a soft tone before a leather shoe pulled him off the ground.  
“You heard her, leave…what did you think you could do to help her?” Diavolo said with a sinister smirk on his face before he kicked him off  
“Besides you were only helping her for your own benefit, isn’t that right” he continued.  
“You killed a man decades ago… and in death you were cursed to wander in the body of a mangy feline” he mentioned.  
“What did you do to her?!” Abbaccio hissed  
“Was it out of boredom or perhaps you thought helping her was going to bring you retribution to your horrible crime?” he asked as he ignored Abbaccio’s question.  
“Is that true?” you hiccuped.  
“Yes but-”  
“See (Y/n) this cat never truly cared for you, he was only doing it for himself… He’s no different then the greedy mortal he once was” Diavolo explained as he pointed at him with a condoning look, yet in his button eyes Abbaccio could see the twisted and warped view he had put in your head was an exaggeration of the truth.  
“Surely you understand now that there is no way beyond the pearly gates for you” Diavolo tried not to snicker as he looked down at Abbaccio who hissed at him, however his eyes were clouded by his sorrows.

He turned back knowing that there was no way to save you and that if he tried to attack Diavolo again he would certainly be injured or killed.  
“You win for now Diavolo… but I promise you, I’ll come back and save all those you’ve wronged” Abbaccio growled at him before walking past the corner, to return to reality with a heart full of sorrow. He wanted to save you but there was no helping you in whatever state he had put you in.

You sobbed at the realization that you were never going to escape. The people you loved you would never see again and you’d never see the light of day or anything for that matter. Your heart felt like it was torn out. You had been tricked by that monster into throwing away your own freedom.  
He keeled down to your laying form.  
“My doll… don’t cry, I promise you I’ll put everything back together for you” Diavolo cooed as he knelt down and pulled a few strands back.  
“I can make more puppets for you to play with and make this all return to what you see fit, I can even make another Doppio if that amuses you” he continued. Before rolling you to your back.  
“But first things first, I need those precious eyes you promised me” he snickered as one of his needles lightly poked your nose before moving to your wounded eye as he forced it open.

You screamed as you pounded on his chest as his over hand lingered over your head.  
“I’ll get rid of this one first for you since you’ve been so compliant” he commented before stabbing three of his needle fingers deep into your eye and pulling it out with little care for you. You pulled at his ponytail and wailed in pain before he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the optic nerve.  
“Now my precious doll, do you think ivory would be a good choice?”


End file.
